The present invention relates to a method and device for checking at least one parameter at least partially conditioning the operation of an internal combustion engine with controlled ignition from detection of the flame front.
The present invention is particularly well adapted for controlling the richness of a fuel-oxydent mixture such as air fuel delivered to a control ignition engine, and particularly a weak mixture.
In fact, at the present time, there exist few means for controlling the correct operation of a control ignition engine fed with weak mixture and particularly for controlling the combustion stability thereof and, consequently, the operating stability.
The present invention may also provide a control means for controlling the rate of recycling the exhaust gases.